


It's weird

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A little pining at least, Drinking & Talking, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Pining, Sanji is Bad At Feelings, Talking, and so is zoro, but they manage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: Drunk Zoro and mildly drunk Sanji have a conversation, that sober Sanji can’t seem to shake from his mind. It’s all weird, after all.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writing something everyday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	It's weird

Sanji would say, he wasn’t sure what caused this. But that would be a lie. He knew what caused this, he just didn’t think that that little thing - that happened two years ago by now - would still be relevant at this point. And okay, maybe calling it a ‚little thing‘ was a bit of an understatement, considering Kuma was a warlord but still. No need to bring it up again, really.

And to be fair to Zoro, he didn’t exactly bring it up, per se. He just had drank too much. And then admitted that he was worried sick about Sanji while he was in the hands of Big Mom. Which he wasn’t, he was in the hands of Judge and the Germa, thank you very much. But also, Zoro had used his name and not Cook, or some other insult. (Not that Sanji considered ‚Cook’ an insult, Zoro just had a very insulting way of saying it.) So Sanji was willing to take it as a compliment, instead of as the start of an argument like he usually did. He reassured Zoro that he was fine, and wouldn’t leave the crew again and that should have been it. But it was’t.

_„You don’t get it“, Zoro had slurred and in retrospect, the slurring should have been a sign to end the conversation before it got out of hand. Zoro always drank so much, that slurring indicated he consumed an insane amount of whatever alcohol they had. (Sake, it was usually Sake.) And if it went to his head that much already, maybe having a conversation was a bad idea. But Sanji had some alcohol too - not as much as Zoro or he would be dead - so he did the stupid thing instead._

_„What don’t I get?“, he inquired, and that was the beginning of the end._

_„I care about you. I wouldn’t fight with you all the time if I didn’t. You’re important to the crew, too. A great cook, food always tastes good. Shouldn’t have left in the first place. Would’ve kicked Big Mom’s ass, for sure.“_

_Rambling proved to be an even greater red flag than slurring. Zoro never rambled, Sanji should’ve been skeptical. Just as he never said nice things about Sanji. Or used his name. This whole evening was very surreal. And if Sanji had been the master of his senses, he would have stood up and went to bed, before it escalated. Maybe he could have poked fun at Zoro the next morning, and they could have fought it out, like they always did. That would’ve been funnier, at least._

_„I care about you, too“, he said instead. It wasn’t a lie, even though he always thought he would die before he said it out loud. (He did almost die at Whole Cake Island, but he willingly chose to ignore that.) But then he thought hell would open up and take Zoro down, before the swordsman would admit he cared for Sanji, and that didn’t happen either. Alcohol made their heart to heart somewhat more honest and way more uncomfortable. At least from a sober perspective._

_„Nah, not like that“, Zoro disagreed. Thinking back on it sober - not that Sanji was even nearly as hammered as Zoro had been - this was where everything went down the drain. And he would love to blame it on Zoro exclusively but he couldn’t. Zoro might have opened Pandora’s Box, but Sanji was stupid enough to look inside, instead of slamming it shut, like he should have._

_„Sure I do“, he argued,„I care about you same I care about Luffy and any other crewmate. I wouldn’t regularly stock up on Sake if I didn’t.“_

_And that was it for Sanji. But it wasn’t it for Zoro._

_„You don’t care like you care about Nami and Robin“, he mumbled. Zoro had actually mumbled. And that was so much more out of character than the slurringor the rambling that, at first, the meaning of the sentence didn’t fully hit Sanji._

_But when it hit, it hit hard. Hard enough to make him choke._

_And then, because maybe he really was the weak, sentimental fool Judge always thought he was, he said: „But I do. I would’ve died to protect you from Kuma. I don’t think I ever worried about someone more than I worried about you that day.“_

Which wasn’t a lie. At least that was good. Or maybe it would have been better if it was a lie. Maybe then Sanji wouldn’t have been as confused and Zoro could have made a joke about it the next day. And then Sanji would have made a joke back and they would have fought and everything would have been normal.

Or maybe it would have been better if they had the chance to talk it out that night. But Luffy had immaculate timing as always and when the captain asked Zoro to eat with him, of course the swordsman agreed. And then, Luffy had realized that the food for their feast was almost out and made his way to the kitchen - Sanji’s kitchen - and Sanji went to defend their provisions from the captain, which effectively ended his talk with Zoro for the night. And for the next couple days. Which was very uncomfortable.

The Thousand Sunny was a great ship and it had a decent size for the Strawhats. But it was too small to avoid each other. Especially considering that Sanji’s workplace was also the place where the entire crew ate. And Luffy insisted on them eating together. Zoro did his very best to avoid Sanji during the day, probably in the crow’s nest if Sanji had to guess, and Sanji did his very best to spend as much time as possible in the kitchen, but they couldn’t evade each other completely. The bathroom was shared, as were the sleeping arrangements. It made not seeing each other effectively impossible.

Not to mention that the others caught wind, too. Which was to be expected, because usually their fights were regular, happened in the very least once a day, but they have been quiet for a few days now and no one knew why. Which might be not true, considering Robin had been throwing some knowing smiles his way for days now and as beautiful as Robin’s smiles usually were, this one unnerved him. He would take Chopper innocently asking if him and Zoro had a real fight this time over that any day.

Sanji sighed, looking at the last potato he had to cut before he would go to bed. Not matter how hard he would think about it, it wouldn’t change anything. He said what he said, as did Zoro, and neither of the two knew how to handle it. At least they had something in common.

A humorless laugh left him, as he began peeling the potato. And then he let it fall out of his hand when someone cleared their throat behind him. He quickly grabbed to again before he turned around to face Zoro. And then he fiddled with it, giving his hands something to do, while he waited for Zoro to speak. He’s never seen someone look both as uncomfortable and as determined as Zoro did right now.

„Look, I’m sorry“, Zoro said and Sanji almost lost his grip on the potato again. He wasn’t sure what he expected exactly, but an apology wasn’t even on his radar. What was Zoro apologizing for, anyway?

„I - what?“, was his eloquent response and he stopped peeling now. For good measure, no need to cut himself, after all.

„It’s clear you didn’t understand what I meant that night. And that you very clearly understood the next morning. And that you’re uncomfortable now. I’m sorry I said that. Should’ve taken it with me to the grave like planned.“

Laughing probably wasn’t a good response to _that._ Sanji knew he would be deeply insulted if someone laughed at him, after he showed vulnerability like that. But he couldn’t help it. After days of nothing, of Zoro not even looking at him, that was what he got? It was comical.

But apparently Zoro, much like Sanji, was deeply insulted. Not that Sanji could blame him for that.

„Yeah, ha ha. Ain’t it funny Zoro has feelings? I got it, Cook.“

„No, wait please“, Sanji pleaded, still laughing, but trying his best to keep it in, „that was just really unexpected, please just give me a second.“

Zoro crossed his arms before his chest and huffed annoyed. But he wasn’t leaving, so Sanji did his best to reign in his laugh and calm down. The situation was serious, Zoro was serious and Sanji should be serious, too. So he took a deep breath, straightened his back and looked Zoro in the eye. Which normally would be the start of a fight. Now it just made this situation weirder.

„Sorry, this is just really different from our constant arguing“, Sanji tried to explain. Zoro raised an eyebrow but remained silent. What did it say about Sanji that he knew exactly what this raised eyebrow meant? He really knew Zoro all too well.

„It’s weird“, he said and Zoro hummed in agreement, which was a beginning, „and it’s probably even weirder that I don’t hate it. Talking to you that night was nice, I meant what I said. Which, I never thought about it, not like that, not as intense, but I definitely meant it when I said it. I care for you, which is not that weird, I care for everyone in the crew. But I care for you really deeply, more than usual and that might be the weirdest revelation I had in years. “

Zoro shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Sanji really wished he still had the potato in his hands. Anything to stop them from fidgeting. He didn’t really know what to say now, he said his piece but Zoro seemed to wait for something. Or maybe Zoro was thinking, too. Which was unusual, Zoro might not wear his heart on his sleeve like Luffy did, but he never shied away from saying his piece either. Sanji considered his potato once more, just to have something to do for his hands. And to not have to look Zoro in the eye.

„It is strange“, Zoro agreed eventually, „but I don’t hate it.“

And then he dropped his hands from in front of his chest and took a step towards Sanji. Just one, like he was scared Sanji would shy away. Which he wouldn’t, but he could appreciate Zoro’s concern. Which would have been insulting in another setting, but this was way different from any other setting the two had ever found themselves in. So he could appreciate it, and silence the little voice in his head, insisting that Zoro just implied he was weak. He knew for sure, that Zoro didn’t think of him as weak, after all.

And Sanji supposed he could meet him in the middle, so he took a step towards Zoro, too. And cupped the man’s head in his palm. And leaned in to kiss him. Which Zoro somehow managed to make into a competition for dominance. And then, when Zoro won and they parted for a quick catch of breath, he smirked triumphantly at Sanji.

That Asshole.


End file.
